d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamat's eidolon
These are stat's for Tiamat's eidolon, when she chooses to cast said epic spell. Think of this as an avatar, if you wish, without using the broken SDA of the name. These are the stats for a Wyrmling Polychromatic Dragon advanced by +1 HD. Statblock Tiamat's Eidolon CR 21 Female Wyrmling Polychromatic Dragon Chaotic Evil Gargantuan Dragon (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Init +8; Senses Listen +33, Spot +33; Darkvision 120 ft., Blindsight 60 ft., Keen Senses Aura Terrifying Presense (120 ft., DC 30) Languages Draconic, +5 Bonus ----- AC 34, touch 15, flat-footed 34 (-4 size, +5 deflection, +4 divine, +19 natural) hp 546 (21d20+126 HD); DR 10/Epic and Good Immune Fire, Cold, Elect, Acid, Paralysis, Sleep; SR 37 Fort +23, Ref +17, Will +22 Weakness None ----- Spd 240 ft., Fly 720 ft. (clumsy) Melee +36 Bite (4d6+16), Claws +31/+31 (2d6+16), Wings +31/+31 (1d8+8), Tail Slap +31/+31 (2d6+8) Base Atk +21; Grp +53 Space 20 ft.; Reach 15 ft. (20 ft. with bite) Atk Options Breath Weapon, Power Attack, Tail Sting Special Actions Alter Self Spells As 10th-level Sorceror (Caster Level 14) Sorceror spells per day: (6/8/7/7/6/4). Sorceror spells known: (9/5/4/3/2/1); save DC 19 + spell level :Cantrips - acid splash, dancing lights, detect magic, flare, ghost sound, message, ray of frost, read magic, resistance :1st - charm person, mage armor, magic missile, protection from good, shocking grasp :2nd - darkness, scorching ray, spectral hand, touch of idiocy :3rd - dispel magic, suggestion, vampiric touch :4th - charm monster, greater invisibility :5th - dominate person ----- Abilities Str 43, Dex 10, Con 23, Int 20, Wis 21, Cha 20 Feats Blind Fight, Cleave, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Spell Resistance(B), Power Attack, Snatch Skills Bluff +33, Search +33, Survival +33, Concentration +34, Diplomacy +33, Escape Artist +28, Intimidate +33, Sense Motive +33, Use Magic Device +33 ----- Variants Details Most details can be found under Tiamat's entry, but where they differ, it is listed here. Breath Weapon (Su): Tiamat's eidolon can mimic the breath weapons of any chromatic dragon, though the damage dealt is always 21d20, and the size of the line is 160 feet, or cone 80 feet. Half of this damage is divine energy and the other half either: acid, cold, electricity or fire. Once used, Tiamat's eidolon may not use her breath weapon again for 1d3 rounds.The DC for the saving throw = 10 + Half Dragon's Hit Die + Con mod + Div rank = 30 Divine Rank (Su): Tiamat's eidolon has a Divine Rank of 4, and as such qualifies as a Quasi-Diety. Tiamat adds her divine rank to: armor class; attack rolls; checks (ability checks, caster level checks, skill checks, turning checks); difficulty class (for any special abilities, spell-like abilities, spells); initiative; saving throws and spell resistance. Tail Sting (Ex): Instead of a tail slap Tiamat's eidolon can deliver a poisontail sting. Creatures hit by this attack take 3d6 (primary and secondary) Constitution damage unless they make their Fortitude saves (DC 31). Terrifying Presence (Ex): Tiamat's frightful presence extends to 120 feet. All creatures failing their will saves (DC 30) become panicked for 8d6 rounds, those who successfully save are still treated as shaken, unless wholly immune to fear. Category:Epic Category:CR 21 Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Dragon